Historias de un 7º año
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Nadie sabe exactamente que pasó en el 7º año de los Merodeadores, acá dejo mi
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: No hace falta decir que todo el potterverso no es mío.**

* * *

-No lo puedo creer...-Dijo Sirius mirando por encima del hombro de James- ¡Eres Premio Anual! ¡Traidor! -Gritó sobresaltando a James y ganándose un golpe del mismo.

-¿Quieres gritarlo más fuerte? En Hogwarts todavía no te escuchan -Le recriminó James.

-Ya, no te sulfures -Decía en tono de "Paz y Amor" mientras James lo fulminaba con la mirada

En un momento de distracción de James, Sirius tomó la carta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Mamá Dorea! ¡Papá Charlus! ¡Miren esto!- Gritaba Sirius mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Sirius! ¡No grites! -Dijo Dorea a la vez que James gritaba "¡Sirius! Ven aquí pulgoso!"

-Ya, lo siento -Dijo Sirius disculpándose e ignorando el comentario de James-, pero tiene que ver esto -Decía mientras tendía la carta de James a Dorea.

Mientras los padres del azabache leían la carta de su hijo, este fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius que tenía cara de no haber roto un plato.

-¿Eres Premio Anual? -Preguntó Charlus extrañado.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, a Minnie se le salieron un par de caramelos del frasco -Decía Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sirius! No hables así de Minerva -Regaño Dorea- ¿Y Remus?

-¡Yo pregunté lo mismo! ¡Él se lo merece! -Gritaba James alterado.

-Bueno, pero si te eligieron debe ser por algo -Dijo Dorea con una sonrisa- ¡Hay que celebrar! -Dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

-¿No dice quien es la Premio Anual? -Preguntó Charlus, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro es mi linda y dulce pelirroja.

-Lo perdimos -Charlus asintió -Voy a escribirle a Remus.

_Marlene:_

_ ¡Tengo noticias! Y muy buenas debo agregar... ¡Me eligeron Premio Anual! Estoy muy feliz, lo extraño es que no dice quien es el otro Premio Anual, igual seguramente sea Remus. Nos vemos el 1º en la estación._

_ Te quiere, Lily._

Sonrió, escribió otras dos cartas iguales y las envió a Alice, Mary y Marlene, sus amigas desde 1º año.

Veía a Canela, su lechuza, como se alejaba, este año tendría mas responsabilidades, ya que era Prefecta, ahora también Premio Anual e integrante del Club de las Eminenc¡as. Además de que tendría que estudiar duro para los EXTASIS, iba a ser un año complicado, pero lo iba a poder llevar adelante.

Mary:

Tengo noticias, no se si tomarlas bien o mal, quiero que no se lo digas a nadie por favor, y menos a Lily, me gustaría que fuera sorpresa, soy Premio Anual. Así es, ¡El Gran James Potter es Premio Anual! Y voy a tener que hacer rondas y ser responsable ¡Puaj! Quiero que me confirmes si Lily es Premio Anual, se que las posibilidades de que no lo sea son nulas, pero necesito confirmarlo.

Saludos, James.

"¡James Potter Premio Anual! ¿En qué mundo James Potter sería Premio Anual? Se ve que en este si... A McGonagall le faltan un par de jugadores sobre las escobas"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Mary, su amigo de la infancia ¡Era Premio Anual! Iba a tener que hacer caso y no decirle nada a Lily, además quería ver su reacción cuando se enterara. Hace unos minutos había recibido una carta de su pelirroja amiga con la noticia de que también era Premio Anual.

-¡Mamá me voy a lo de James! -Gritó Mary a su madre.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Envíale saludos a Dorea y Charlus! -Contestó la madre de Mary.

Ella tomó polvos flú y los arrojó a la chimenea diciendo "¡Casa de los Potter!" Podía ir caminando, pero no tenía ganas.

-¡James Potter! ¿¡Se puede saber como es que eres Premio Anual!? -Gritó Mary ni bien salió de la chimenea, la casa de los Potter era como su casa, paso infinidad de verano ahí.

Sirius bajó por las escaleras con James detrás, el primero tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia y el segundo el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mary! Ya te extrañaba -Sirius recibió un golpe de la chica, el día anterior había ido por un encargo de su madre.

-¿Lily es Premio Anual? -Preguntó James.

-Hola Mary, ¿Cómo estas? Bien, gracias -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella tendió la carta , James la leyó y gritó:

-¡Lily es Premio Anual! Este es mi año, este año la voy a conquistar -Decía James con entusiasmo.

-Claro James, lo mismo dices hace tres años -Le contestó Sirius.

-Pero este año es el último, es mi año -Decía el azabache con ojos soñadores.

-Si me prestaras un poco mas de atención ya la hubieras conquistado -Reprochó Mary.

* * *

**¡Fic nuevo!**

**Ya se que estoy subiendo el de "Leyendo el futuro de mi hijo", pero no podía no escribir este, no se exactamente cada cuanto tiempo voy a subir los capítulos, tengo escritos tres, así que voy a empezar a pasarlos a la compu.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Mary se había quedado a cenar en la casa de los Potter y seguramente también a dormir, ahora los tres se encontraban en la habitación de James.

-Sirius, ¿Ya tienes tu lista de conquista? -Preguntó Mary mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-No, pero seguramente alguien va a caer -Contestó el oji-gris con su sonrisa seductora.

Mary y James rodaron los ojos, no iba a cambiar.

-¿Mañana es luna llena? -Preguntó mirando por la ventana-

-Si -Contestaron James y Sirius serios, Mary era la única de las cuatro chicas que sabía que Remus era hombre-lobo y que los Merodeadores eran animagos.

-No voy a dormir -Aseguró ella, todas las luna llena pasaba lo mismo, vayan o no los Merodeadores ella no dormía, siempre se preocupaba.

-Ni yo -Dijeron Sirius y James, cada luna llena que pasaban en vacaciones no dormía, podía llegar a pasarlo algo a su amigo estuvieron hablando hasta que Mary cayó dormida en la cama de James, este la llevó a la habitación que ella usaba cada vez que se quedaba a dormir, Sirius también se fue a su habitación y James se durmió con una sonrisa recordando que era Premio Anual junto a su pelirroja.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, ese día iría al Callejón Diagon, seguramente se iba a encontrar con sus amigas. Con esfuerzo se levantó y agarró un short de jean y una musculosa holgada, entró se duchó y bajó a desayunar.

-Buen día -Dijo cuando entró en la cocina, allí se hallaba su madre, su padre y su hermana, los primeros dos correspondieron el saludo mientras que Petunia la ignoró.

-¿Quieres tostadas? -Preguntó Mary, la madre de Lily.

-Por favor -Contestó esta mientras se servía una taza de café- A las dos me voy al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles -Avisó a sus padres.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado -Dijo su madre tendiéndole las tostadas.

-Si mamá -Decía Lily con fastidio, en el mundo mágico ya era mayor de edad, pero en el mundo muggle aún no, y sus padres aún creía que tenía 10 años.

-Me voy al trabajo -Dijo George, el padre de Lily. Le dio un beso en la frente a sus dos hijas y otro en la mejilla de su esposa.

Lily terminó de desayunar y subió a su habitación, miró la hora, 11 AM. Seguramente en una hora u hora y media almorzaría. Para ahorrar tiempo y para que pase más rápido empezó a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaba. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las 12:20 y su madre la llamaba a almorzar, terminó y subió rápidamente a su habitación, ya no quería escuchar a su hermana hablar de su perfecto novio, Vernon, Lily aún no lo conocía y quería ver cuan guapo era, terminó la lista, guardó unas cosas en su bolso y salió, faltaba aún para las dos, pero ya no aguantaba allí dentro.

Fue a un callejón y se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, saludó a Tom, el tabernero, y fue a la parte de atrás. Tres arriba, dos horizontal, se apartó y vio el Callejón, siempre como la primera vez, gente de aquí para allá, niños sonriendo por su primer año. Con una sonrisa empezó a caminar, a pesar de ya hace 7 años estar introducida en el mundo de la magia siempre algo la iba a sorprender.

Llegó a Gringotts, ingresó y con su llave en manos se acercó al mostrador donde un pequeño duende la llevó a cámara, tomó algunas monedas y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, nunca le gustó Gringotts y nunca le iba a gustar.

Recorrió el Callejón con la mirada y vio algunas caras conocidas, pero no las de sus amigas. Resignada empezó a caminar hacia Flourish y Blotts, compró los libros necesarios y alguno para leer en momentos libres, salió y cuando se dirigía a la drogueria alguien gritó:

-¡Lily! -Se volteó y a menos de metros se encontraba su amiga Marlene, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya la estaba abrazando.

-¡Lenn! ¡Me asfixias! -Decía la pelirroja intentando salir del agarre de su amiga.

-Perdón -Dijo separándose un tanto sonrojada- ¡Te extrañe!

-¡Yo también! -Dijo la pelirroja, hace 2 semanas se habían ido a la casa de Lenn y no se veían desde entonces- ¿Has visto a Alice o Mary?

-No, Alice creo que venía en unos días y Mary no se -Contestó Lenn- Menos mal que te encontré, no quería andar sola.

Y tenía razón, eran tiempos oscuros y no era bueno andar solo, menos si eras hijo de muggles o "traidor de la sangre"

-Si, pero a ti no te pueden hacer nada eres mestiza, en cambio a mi me pueden matar -Decía Lily indignada.

-¡Lily! Nunca mas en tu vida digas algo así -Dijo la rubia regañándola.

-Bueno, ya, vamos -No entraron a la drogueria porque a Lenn el olor le daba nauseas.

Fueron al emporio de la lechuza para comprar comida para las lechuzas de ambas chicas, cuando salieron decidieron ir a Florean Fortescue, compraron un helado cada uno y subieron a la terraza a comerlo. Desde arriba vieron a Mary que iba con los Merodeadores.

-Los llegas a llamar y dejas de ser rubia -Amenazó Lily, sabía que la debilidad de su amiga era su cabello.

-¡No! ¡Con mi cabello no! -Dijo Lenn tomando su cabello -Pero esta Mary, por favor -Rogó con cara de perro degollado.

-No, esta Potter y no quiero que arruine mi día -Definitivamente si se cruzaba con Potter lo iba a mandar a Hogwarts de una patada.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary! -Gritaba Lenn agarrando su cabello.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Como sus cartas ya habían llegado decidieron ir al Callejón Diagon todos juntos, además con los tiempos que corría no era seguro andar solo. Los chicos habían arrastrado a Mary a Gambol & Japes, la tienda de bromas, a ella le gustaban las bromas, pero prefería Zonko, en Hogsmeade.

Los tres iban caminando cerca de la heladería del Callejón cuando sintieron un grito al nombre de "Mary", que venía de la terraza de la heladería. Mary sonrió y arrastró a Sirius y James a ver a sus amigas, el primero no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Marlene, últimamente se sentí raro estando con la rubia, y a la pelirroja ni siquiera la quería ver. tenían el don de hacerse rabiar. Mientras, James se quedó embobado mirando a Lily, Mary lo tuvo que arrastrar hasta allí, cuando subieron, la pelirroja tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras que la rubia con una sonrisa corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Mary! ¡Te extrañe! -Gritaba Marlene abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Lily! ¿No piensas saludar? -Preguntó James a la pelirroja poniendo la mejilla para que le de un beso.

-Si -Respondió Lily yendo a saludar a Mary, dejando a James desconcertado y a Sirius riendo a carcajadas.

-Hola Sirius -Decía Marlene mientras se ponía en puntitas de pie para saludarlo, él se agachó y la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla -Hola James -Dijo saludando al azabache, su relación no era de amistad, pero como Remus y Sirius si lo eran, tenían una relación respetable.

-Hola Marlene -Contestó James- Pelirroja, ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu amiga y saludas?

Mary se golpeó a frente, quería a su amigo, pero a veces era un idiota.

El primero de septiembre llegó, otro año escolar comienza. La estación King's Cross rebosaba de gente.

-¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡No corran! -Gritaba Dorea a su hijo biológico y al adoptivo. Ambos frenaron el paso y dejaron de correr carreras con los carritos, intentando pasar desapercibidos ambos adolescentes atravesaron la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, llegando así, a la plataforma 9 3/4.

Entre la multitud de gente intentaron localizar a sus amigos, como no vieron a ninguno subieron al tren, fueron al último compartimiento, dejaron sus baúles y volvieron a bajar, buscaron con la mirada a Charlus y Dorea, cuando los encontraron fueron hasta allí.

-Es su último año, disfrutenlo ¡Pero! -Dijo Charlus ante la sonrisa traviesa del par- Sin excederse.

-Recuerda que eres Premio Anual y que tienes que ser responsable -Decía Dorea mientras James asentía como si en verdad fuera a ser responsable.

El silbido de la locomotora se escuchó, ambos chicos abrazaron al matrimonio Potter y subieron al tren, fueron al compartimiento y vieron a Remus acomodando su baúl.

-¡Remus! -Gritaron ambos chicos yendo a abrazar al castaño -¿Cómo te trata la luna? -Preguntó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se sentó, pero enseguida la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró Peter cargando su baúl.

-¡Peter! -Ayudaron a Peter con su baúl y abrazaron al chico.

Remus abrió su baúl, sacó su túnica y se la puso arriba de la ropa que llevaba en ese momento. Alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento y vieron que ea Lily también con su túnica puesta.

-¿Vamos Remus? -Preguntó la pelirroja ignorando a los demás.

-Si, solo tenemos que esperar a James -Contestó el castaño.

James se levantó despacio y fue hacia su baúl.

-¿Por qué habría que esperar a Potter? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿No te contaron pelirroja? ¡Soy el nuevo Premio Anual! -Exclamó James sacando la túnica y poniéndosela haciendo que sus anteojos casi se rompan.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó la pelirroja.

-Que soy Premio Anual -Volvió a decir James.

-¡Tú no puedes ser Premio Anual! -Volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

-¿Tan mala persona me crees, pelirroja? -Decía James con una mano en el pecho.

-¡Si! Además, ¿Por qué Remus no es Premio Anual?

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, seguramente McGonagall tiene un golpe en la cabeza o algo así -Respondió Sirius.

-Vamos -Remus tomó los hombros de Lily y casi la arrastró al vagón de los prefectos.

Cuando entraron Remus sentó a Lily que estaba paralizada.

-¿Quá hace Potter aquí? -Preguntó uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

-Soy Premio Anual -Respondió el chico.

-¿Tú? -Preguntaron varios.

-¿Tanto cuesta creer?

-Si -Respondieron todos incluido Remus.

-Es verdad

-Lily, tienes que repartir los horarios -Dijo Remus sacudiendo un poco a Lily.

Ella salió del transe en el que estaba ¡Potter era Premio Anual! Iba a tener que compartir, rondas y tiempo con él, ya le dolía la cabeza solo de pensarlo.

-¿Qué? Em... si -Buscó los horarios y los repartió a cada uno, vio el suyo y se dio cuenta que todas las noches, exceptuando sábados y domingos tenía ondas con Potter.

-Creo que nos podemos ir -Dijo Remus viendo que Lily estaba demasiado concentrada en su horario.

En el compartimiento de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor se encontraban, Alice, Mary y Marlene esperando a Lily que en ese momento entró muy agitada cerrando la puerta de una forma no muy delicada.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntaron Marlene y Alice alarmadas.

-Potter es Premio Anual -Dijo Lily.

-¿¡Qué!? -Dijeron las dos chicas gritando.

-¡Que Potter es Premio Anual! -Volvió a gritar Lily.

-¿¡Pero eso como es posible!? -Gritaba Alice.

-¡No lo sé! -Se notaba que Lily estaba furiosa y nerviosa- ¡Remus tendría que ser el Premio Anual, no él!

-¡Eso! -Volvieron a gritar las dos chicas.

Lily se dio cuenta que Mary había estado callada todo ese tiempo.

-¡Tú lo sabías! -Gritó apuntando con el dedo a la chica que se levantó de su asiento -¡Y no me dijiste!

-¡Prometí no hacerlo! -Explicó la chica -¡Y no vengas a decirme que te traiciono que no soy tu amiga, porque sabes perfectamente que soy amiga de los dos!

-Tienes razón lo siento -Se tranquilizó la pelirroja- Es que no entiendo como Potter puede ser Premio Anual.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero el no es mala persona, solo que hay veces que se comporta como un idiota, pero de verdad te quiere -Explicaba Mary.

-Si en verdad me quiere no estaría revolcándose con la primera que se cruza por el camino -Decía la pelirroja sentándose.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al potterverso.**

* * *

Después de rondas y un par de horas llegaron a Hogwarts todos bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a esperar los carruajes, las cuatro chicas fueron en uno hablando como si horas antes no hubiera sucedido nada. Todos con sus uniformes puestos se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente, James intentaba sentarse mas cerca de Lily y ella intentaba alejarse de él, volviendo locos a sus amigos.

Luego de que el Sombrero Seleccionador eligiera a los nuevos a cada casa, las mesas se llenaron de deliciosa comida, los de primer año estaban sorprendidos, obviamente no esperaban que aparezca tanta comida y así. James, Sirius y Peter comían como si no lo hubieran echo en una semana y Remus los miraba negando la cabeza, ya se habían acostumbrado, después de todo se conocían hace siete años.

El director Dumbledore se levantó y todos se callaron.

-¡Bienvenidos! Otro año mas comienza, espero que esas cabezas se llenen de información. Ahora, prefectos, conduzcan a los alumnos de primero a sus Salas.

Lily y Remus se levantaron y se llevaron a los de primero. El resto de los Merodeadores y las amigas de Lily también se fueron, pero mas despacio. Después de darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, entraron y definitivamente estaban en casa, esa Sala era su casa, mucho se sentían más cómodos allí que en que es sus propios hogares, por ejemplo Sirius, el renegado de la familia Black, el año anterior se había fugado de su casa u estaba viviendo con los Potter.

Los de primero ya habían subido y los de segundo y tercero estaban en eso, en cambio los mas grandes se quedaron un rato mas en la Sala Común.

En el cuarto de las chicas de 7º de Gryffindor todos los baúles estaban sobre las camas, las cuatro chicas en piyama y sentadas en la cama de Marlene. Estaban hablando de sus vacaciones, Mary había ido una semana a Francia con sus padres y le estaba contando a sus amigas su viaje. Decía que era un lugar muy hermoso, ella había ido cuando era chica, pero no recordaba mucho, así que los padres de Mary decidieron ir otra vez.

-¿Conociste algún francés guapo? -Preguntó Marlene levantando las cejas.

-No -Dijo Mary-, en el hotel que nos hospedamos no había adolescentes, eran todos mayores -Todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño- Ahora cambiando de tema, Lenn ¿Quién esta en la famosa lista McKinnon? -Preguntó sonriendo a su amiga.

-La tengo que perfeccionar, pero el primero es Robert Downey de Ravenclaw -Explicó la rubia, Marlene era famosa en la escuela por ser una de las chicas con la que mas chicos había salido.

-¿Robert Downey el guapo Ravenclaw que terminó con Joanna Lincoln el año pasado?-Preguntó Alice mirando a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El mismo -Confirmó Marlene con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano -Decía Lily levantandose y yendo a su cama.

-Si, doña prefecta -Murmuró Marlene, Lily le tiró con un almohadón y se acostó.

Al día siguiente se veía que los Merodeadores no habían dormido demasiado, se arrastraban por los pasillos del castillo. Entraron en el comedor se sentaron en la mesa y vieron que las chicas entraron en el comedor, James se quedó viendo a Lily que se acomodó el cabello y bajó un poco la vista. La profesora McGonagall rompió la ensoñación del chico entregándole su horario.

-Espero, señores, que este año ya que es el último tengan un mejor comportamiento -Decía la profesora mirándolos con severidad.

-¿Nosotros con mal comportamiento? Se debe confundir de personas -Decía Sirius mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

La profesora negó con la cabeza y siguió entregando los horarios.

-Me ama -Aseguró Sirius.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a su primera clase: Transformaciones. Cuando entraron la profesora McGonagall ya se encontraba allí, así que fueron directamente a sus asientos.

-Muy bien, como sabrán este año ustedes rendirán los EXTASIS, así que espero que sean responsables y entreguen todo en tiempo y forma. Las primeras clases repasaremos lo que hemos visto en años anteriores, ya que muchas preguntas no serán de lo visto este año -La profesora siguió con el discurso y para cuando terminó solo le dio tiempo para darles una tarea.

Para la hora del almuerzo los Merodeadores ya habían escuchado el discurso de responsabilidad tres veces, y todavía les faltaban las clases de la tarde.

-Tienen que ser responsables, entregar todo a tiempo ¡Estoy harto! -Gritó Sirius.

-Y falta Canuto, falta -Decía Remus.

-Gracias, Remus, eso me alivia -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Terminaron de almorzar y Mary se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cómo le va señorita McDonald? -Preguntó James.

-Agotada, ¿Quién tiene hora libre? -James, Sirius y Peter levantaron la mano -Buenísimo, ¿Vamos al lago? Remus si quieres, Lily esta en al biblioteca iba a ir a Aritmacia -Remus asintió y se fue para el otro.

-Capitan ¿Cuando son las pruebas para el equipo? -Preguntó Mary a James, él desde el año anterior era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, y era uno de los mejores que hubo.

-Dentro de dos sábados ¿Vas a audicionar?

-No te quepa la menor duda.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al potterverso.**

* * *

Lily junto a sus amigas se encontraban en la Sala Común haciendo la redacción de Transformaciones que tenían que entregar al otro día, las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa con pergaminos, plumas y libros que iban rotando. Lily obviamente era la que tenía la redacción más larga y mas completa.

-Lily, la profesora dijo que con 60 centímetros alcanzaba, entonces ¿¡Por qué haces una de 100!? -Le gritó Marlene exasperada, a ella todavía le faltaban 20 centímetros.

-Porque necesito créditos extra si quiero estudiar para Sanadora -Explicó la pelirroja.

-Lily, tu ya alcanzaste los créditos necesarios hace años -Contestó Mary, y era verdad, en quinto Lily a tenía esos créditos.

-Pero mientras mas tenga, más posibilidades de estudiar tengo -Las tes chicas negaron con la cabeza, Lily no tenía vuelta atrás.

Luego de esperar a que toas terminaran la redacción bajaron a cenar, había sido un día muy largo y mientras antes cenaran, antes se iban a ir a dormir. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron donde encontraron un lugar, enseguida empezaron a agarrar la comida, en verdad tenían hambre.

-Lene, James me dijo que las audiciones para el equipo van a ser dentro de dos sábados -Dijo Mary recordando su charla con el chico.

-Buenísimo -Contestó Marlene.

-Ustedes ni siquiera tendrían que hacer la audición, saben que Potter las va a elegir -Comentó Alice.

-Bueno, pero él es el capitán, así que el decide -Respondió Mary.

Cuando terminaron de cena comieron un helado y fueron a la Sala Común, porque Lily tenía que hacer ronda con James.

-Maldita sea la hora en que lo eligieron Premio Anual -Murmuró Lily cuando dieron las diez.

Buscó al chico con la mirada y no lo encontró.

-Alguna podría ir a buscarlo a su habitación -Suspiró Lily.

-Yo voy -Dijo Marlene.

Subió las escaleras y fue hasta la habitación de 7° de los hombres tocó y esperó, Sirius abrió y miró a Marlene.

-Si vienes a acosarme vamos a otro lado -Marlene rió y escucho risas dentro de la habitación.

-No vengo a acosarte, vengo a decirle a James que tiene que bajar.

-¿Por qué tengo que bajar? -Preguntó el chico.

-Son las diez.

-¿Y?

-¡Tienes ronda con Lily! -Gritó la chica exasperada.

-¡Mierda! -James tomó su varita y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Marlene, Remus y Sirius negaban con la cabeza, era un caso perdido.

Lily ya estaba esperando en la puerta de la Sala Común con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.}

-Perdón Lily, ¿Vamos? -Dijo James mirando con precaución a la pelirroja.

-Soy Evans, Potter -Lily dio media vuelta y salió de la Sala Común.

Sus amigos los veían desde el sillón frente al fuego.

-Lo va a matar -Dijo Alice y todos le dieron la razón.

Lily respiraba hondo para no golpear a James, estaba furiosa, encima que lo eligen Premio Anual ¡Se olvida de las rondas!

-Tú puedes empezar por los pasillos de la derecha y yo por los de la izquierda -James asintió y fue donde le indicó Lily.

Ella suspiró y se fue hacia el otro lado, no soportaba estar con Potter y tenía que hacer rondas con él, ya estaba cansada y reicén empezaba la noche y el año.

Estuvo caminando por los pasillos hasta que dieron las once y volvió a la Sala Común, como es la primera noche normalmente no hya nadie dando vueltas. Cuando entró vio que sus amigas no estaban así que subió a su habitación, ellas se estaban cambiando, así que tomó su piyama y entró al baño, lavó sus dientes, se cambió, fue a su cama y cayó rendida.


	6. Capitulo 6

Cuando Lily llegó al comedor estaba agitada, se había quedado dormida -con lo que odiaba hacerlo- y tuvo que correr para poder tomar algo de comer antes de las clases. Se sentó en el primer lugar libre que encontró, estaba entre un alumno de 3° y una chica de 4°, buscó a sus amigas con la mirada, pero estaban en la otra punta de la mesa y de verdad tenía hambre. Estaba tan concentrada en su comida, que no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que todo el comedor empezó a reír a carcajadas. Se dio cuenta que todos miraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin, así que también miró, se le escapó una risa al nota que a los Slytherin se les habían empezado a inflar los dedos y algunos habían empezado a volar, pero al notar que los Merodeadores se estaban riendo mas fuerte que los demás se puso furiosa.

-¡Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin! ¡A mi oficina en este instante! -Gritó la profesora McGonagall. Los cuatro chicos se levantaron con sus mochilas y fueron a la oficina de la profesora.

Lily ahora enojada siguió comiendo mientras los demás reían, le enfurecía que molesten a cualquiera sin razón. Se levantó y se fue a clases.

* * *

James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se encontraban sentados en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall esperando a que llegara para que le diera el horario y lugar del castigo. La profesora entró, tenía una mirada severa ya conocida para los cuatro chicos.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de preguntar el motivo -Los Merodeadores negaron con la cabeza -Muy bien, durante cinco días van a tener que limpiar y ordenar los libros de la biblioteca -El cuarteto bufó, odiaban limpiar la biblioteca -Los espero a las seis -Cabizbajos se fueron a su primera clase.

Esa misma tarde estaban los cuatro limpiando libros y ordenándolos bajo la severa mirada de la Señora Pince.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, los Merodeadores habían cumplido su castigo y ese día eran las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Mary y Marlene se habían despertado temprano y habían despertado a Lily y Alice para que las acompañen a las audiciones.

-¿Para que quieren que las acompañemos si saben que van a entrar en el equipo? -Renegó Lily, era sábado y no se quería levantar temprano.

-Porque nos ponemos nerviosas si no están -Contestó Marlene.

Las dos chicas de mala gana se levantaron y se pusieron lo primero que encontraron. Mary y Marlene ya tenían el uniforme para el entrenamiento, bajaron a desayunar y vieron que los Gryffindor que el año anterior estaban en el equipo ya tenían el uniforme y los que no estuvieron, pero fueron a audicionar tenían las escobas en la mesa.

Marlene y Mary comieron algo ligero, ya que tenían que volar y si comían algo muy pesado les podía hacer mal. Vieron que James se levantó y se dirigió hacia afuera, Marlene miró la hora y vio que faltaba media hora, entonces siguió desayunando seguro James iría a preparar las cosas para no perder mucho tiempo. Cuando dieron las once menos cuarto muchos Gryffindor se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

Todos se acercaron a James que estaba casi en la mitad de la cancha y esperaron a que empiece a hablar.

-Buenos días, primero que nada, que estuvieran en el equipo en año anterior no les garantiza que este año también lo esten, así que todos tiene las mismas posibilidades de entrar en el equipo. Vamos a comenzar con las pruebas de cazadores, así que los demás pueden ir a sentar en la gradas.

Mary se quedó con el grupo de cazadores y Marlene fue a sentarse con los demás Gryffindor a las gradas.

-Para entrar en calor den unas vueltas a la cancha, cuando les aviso bajan que les digo que hacer -Todos obedientes tomaron sus escobas y empezaron a dar unas vueltas a la cancha. Después de unos minutos James los llamó para que bajaran -Muy bien, ahora tomen una quaffle cada dos personas y vayan volando mientras se dan pases -Asintieron y fueron a buscar las pelotas, James se puso junto a Sirius, que era su mano derecha, lo ayudaba a elegir quienes podían entrar y quienes no, normalmene tenían las mismas opiniones.

James veía que algunos lo hacían bastante mal, pero otros lo hacían muy bien, les dijo que hagan otros ejercicios y después pasó a las pruebas de guardian, también los hizo entrar en calor y después llamó a los que habían audicionado para cazador así les tiraban las pelotas a los guadianes, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que James los hizo bajar. Siguió con las pruebas de bateadores donde Sirius no lo pudo ayudar porque el estaba audicionando, James soltó las bludger mientras algunos que no estaban haciendo la pueba de bateador volaban por el campo. Sirius y Marlene se complementaban muy bien, con una mirada ya sabían donde el otro iba a mandar la pelota, seguro eso se debía a que el año pasado estuvieron juntos como bateadores.

Por último faltaban las pruebas de buscador, eran cinco los que querían ese puesto, así que soltó la snitch y dejó que se perdiera, las dos chicas y los tres chicos volaban por todo el campo buscando a la pequeña pelotita dorada, el que la agarre primero tenía el puesto, después de unos diez minutos la pelotita apareció y un chico de 4° la agarró, él sería el nuevo buscador.

-Muy bien, voy a pasar los nombres de las personas que quedaron. Los cazadores son: Mary McDonald, Jeffrey Hamilton y yo. Los guardianes son: Marlene McKinnon y Sirius Black. El guardian es Aaron Ribett y el buscador Brian Trenett. En estos días voy a decirles los días y horarios del entrenamiento, ya se pueden ir.

Mary y Marlene festejaban con Lily y Alice, mientras Sirius le agradecía a James.

-Lo hicieron muy bien -Las felicitó James que llegaba junto con los otros tres Merodeadores.

-Gracias James -Dijo Mary abrazando a su amigo.

-Por nada, además ¿Qué haría en el equipo sin ustedes?

-Nada, absolutamente nada -Decía Sirius mientras los demás reían, Lily estaba sorprendida por el ataque de humildad del castaño.


End file.
